Duty
by Jiara Anatalis
Summary: Two old friends catch up and have a conversation that goes very, very wrong. My version of what happened between Saul Karath and Carth Onasi before Telos was destroyed. Oneshot complete.


The in-game info about the talk Saul had with Carth just before the Telos bombing has frustrated me for a while, because much of it contradicts itself. Then along came K2, which added even more problematic tidbits. How did Carth not get there "in time" if he awoke to the sounds of the alarms signaling the first Sith ships breaking through? How did everyone "know" it was Malak spearheading the attack? Why was the polar region left untouched? And how in the heck did Carth NOT realize what Saul was saying? Well, here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Come!" he said briskly in response to the chirp at the door comm. The portal hissed open, but his head remained down, all his attention focused on the stacks of official documentation piled on his desk.

"Permission to enter, Captain?"

At the sound of the voice, he bolted from his seat, snapping to rigid attention with a crisp salute. "Sir, yes sir!"

The older man chuckled as he returned the salute. "Can take the man out of the military, but not the military out of the man, eh, Carth? At ease, soldier."

Carth lowered his arm, then extended it in greeting as he rounded his desk. "Vice-Admiral Karath…" he began.

"Hmm," he said waggishly, his fingers tapping at his chest near the array of red and blue bars. Carth followed the movement and his eyes widened even further.

"Admiral!? Congratulations, Sir! When…?" he exclaimed, vigorously shaking the older man's hand.

"You've been out of the loop too long, Carth. Shortly after the end of the war. It's been a good six months now."

"Then how's a belated celebratory toast?" he offered as he moved towards a small cabinet near the back of the office. "And I have just the thing." There was a clink of crystal. "JMT," he smiled broadly, turning around and holding up a distinctive dark bottle.

Karath's eyebrows arched up impossibly high. "Jedi Mind Trick Whiskey? Maybe I should sign up for the Telos Militia if that's what they stock the officers' bars with!"

"If only," Carth responded with a laugh. He popped the cork and poured two shots. "Anniversary gift from Morgana. She took one sip and declared it Gammorean sewer bilge. It made her sick to think how much she spent on it," he said as he held out a glass.

"Well, you can tell her I certainly appreciate it," Karath laughed as he took the drink.

Carth lifted his own high. "To the best admiral in the Republic!" They touched their glasses, then tossed back the shots. Carth refreshed their drinks before motioning to the chairs in front of the desk. "So what brings you to Telos?" he asked as they both took a seat.

"A little R and R for my troops. Thought Telos would be a good place for shore leave."

"Can't argue with you there. How much time and how many soldiers?"

"Only a couple days or so. Permission to dock, say, roughly half my ships?"

"Granted," Carth said as he got up and searched his desk. He pulled out a datapad and began to punch in a few commands. "I've alerted tower control to expect you. Hangar space won't be an issue."

"Ah, good to have friends in high places," he said holding up his glass, then draining the last of the whiskey. He smiled, looking around the office. "So, Telos Militia treating you well?"

"It's not the Republic military, but I can't complain," he answered. "I had my work cut out for me when I got here. The security grid was badly outdated, but I've gotten several upgrades online now. Best damn planetary shield possible," he announced proudly, "including weekly code changes." He held up his datapad. "In fact, I was just finishing up this week's transfer when you entered."

"Ya don't say. Top notch. Wouldn't expect any less from you, Carth."

"Thank you, Sir."

There was a brief moment of silence as Karath fidgeted with his glass. "You look good, Carth. Home life must agree with you," he said finally. "How is the wife these days?" He stared at the amber whiskey stain at the bottom of the crystal.

"You know Morry," he shrugged and settled deeper into the chair.

"And your boy, Dustil is it?"

"He'll be celebrating his Passage next year," Carth said excitedly, straightening and edging up in the seat. "I've already started teaching him the traditions," Carth grinned.

"You have got to be kidding. It's been twelve years…? Impossible! I remember the day he was born. Hell, Onasi, I think the whole damn fleet remembers the day that call came in," he laughed.

"Best day of my life," Carth said warmly.

"Say, can I have your contact info?" he asked, pointing to the datapad. "I might see about sending a special Passage gift for your boy. I don't have a son of my own to hand down my Artifacts of the Rite, and since I consider you family…"

"Sir, you mean it? That is really generous of you, Admiral. I don't know what to say. I really appreciate it, and Dustil will as well. Here," he rambled, handing over the unit. "While you're at it, download your info for me. I'll make sure he sends a proper thank you and you get an invite to the ceremony."

"Oh, of course, of course," he smiled as he took the datapad, then set his shot glass on the arm of his chair and patted down his pockets. "Wild rontos couldn't keep me away. Ah, here it is," he said producing the small device and linking it to the other. He began to peck at the tiny keypad and shifted slightly in his chair, his elbow knocking over the glass. It shattered on impact. "Oh, Carth, I am sorry…"

"It's fine, Admiral, I'll just get something…" His voice trailed as he searched the room, quickly realizing he had nothing that would clean up the mess. "A bot will come by later," he said as he returned to his seat.

"And here you are," Karath said quickly, the datapad in his outstretched hand. "I am fairly certain I got my info to you. I am all thumbs with these little devices."

Carth took back the datapad and pressed a button. "Yes, Sir, right here just fine. Thanks again, Admiral." He reached over to his desk, placing the unit on top of a scattered pile of documents and data chips.

"Think you can tear yourself away from all that work there and pay a visit to your old stomping grounds? The _Leviathan_ is in orbit."

Carth's eyes brightened. "You still have her? I remember when I got my transfer papers. The promotion was great, but it meant leaving that ship, and I still don't know if it was an equal trade. Have they made any more of her yet?"

"She's one of a kind. With the end of the Mandalorian War, they suspended production of the Interdictor Class. That was a hell of a ship to make."

"Hell of a ship to serve on," he smiled.

"Say, why don't you bring the whole family up for a tour?"

"Are you kidding?! You know Morgana refuses to leave the ground, especially to see a military vessel. Hell, we just had a royal knockdown-dragout last week about…well," Carth stopped himself, again sinking back into the chair. "You didn't come all this way just to hear about my problems."

"Now you know why I never married," Karath returned flatly. "Well, how about your son, then? I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing the ship."

"I bet he would! I'd just need to get the green light from his mother—she'd probably say I was trying to recruit him."

"Just bring him along and let her find out afterwards. It is easier to ask forgiveness than permission," he chuckled.

"Easier to ask, but not receive. Morgana is tougher than duracrete, that's why I married her. Trust me on this one—my life will be much better if she knows beforehand."

"Well, do what you can, soldier, and meet me tomorrow, say, fifteen-hundred standard?"

Carth's expression darkened, his previous excitement falling into a grimace. "No can do," he breathed. "We're starting maneuvers and a two-day extreme weather training exercise up in the polar regions tomorrow."

"Really?" Karath asked with interest.

"Yeah, just some basic training, but the men have gotten soft. I'm taking my task force up there and a few platoons for the usual 'drop 'em off and let 'em find their way to base' routine."

"Why the polar region?"

"Only place on the planet where they won't be able to find a cantina."

Karath stared for a moment, then burst into laughter. Carth couldn't maintain his straight face any longer and joined him. "You had me there for a minute, son," he said, wiping his eye. "Damn, I've missed having you around."

"You don't know how sorry I am not to be able to take you up on your invitation."

"Me too, Carth, me too. I wish it worked out better. We lost a good man when you didn't renew your tour of duty. You were the finest soldier I have ever had the pleasure of commanding."

"I am honored, Sir, thank you."

"Call me Saul, Carth. You aren't Navy any longer," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Actually," Carth began, "I've signed back on. I rejoin the fleet when my tour here is complete at the end of the month."

Saul leaned forward in his chair at the news. "Really?"

Carth nodded, his gaze distant. "That's what Morgana and I fought about. Force I love that woman, but I wish she would just understand where I'm coming from for once. This is my duty," Carth said firmly, more to himself than to Saul, "but she has to give me grief whenever I mention the military. This fight was worse than all the others combined, I swear; I don't know what got into her—I'd bet the Masters on Coruscant heard it with_out_ the benefit of the Force."

"I can imagine she wasn't too happy, seeing how she wanted you home all during the war. But to reenlist now? What changed your mind?"

"I heard Revan and Malak have returned."

Saul tensed and squared his shoulders as he slid back in his chair. "Indeed. What have you heard?"

"I am not asking for confidential info, Sir," Carth said quickly. "There have been rumors—some recent attacks in outlying systems were carried out by strange ships under a reorganized Sith banner. They claimed to be following the orders of the new Sith Lords, Revan and Malak."

"And you signed back on to…?"

"Well, to stand against them, of course," Carth said as if it were obvious, "or to clear their good name. I can't believe the heroes of the Republic turned like that. Why would they save us, only to try to destroy us less than a year later?"

"They were brilliant leaders," Saul said, his eyes glazing over as he reminisced. "If they have returned, do you think it is wise to go up against them?"

"What do you mean?" Carth asked, ridges forming in his brow.

"Well, I am just saying, if these rumors turn out to be true, there could be a reason they are with the Sith."

"It can't be a good one," Carth scoffed. "The Sith are a corrupt organization with no regard for sentient life. Pair them up with fallen Jedi, and they are worse than the Mandies."

"Some would say the Republic is just as corrupt," Karath countered. "And the Jedi—they refused to help with the war, but they sure enjoy the benefits of our protection." Saul's expression soured.

"That might be true, but it's all we've got and at its core, the Republic stands for the right thing," Carth responded defiantly. "I can't speak for the Jedi. I don't really trust them, but if I had to choose between them and the Sith, well, at least the Jedi don't do anything intentionally harmful. Hell, they don't do much of anything."

"Spoken like a true loyalist," Karath smiled smoothly. "But let me just play devil's advocate here and say that Revan and Malak knew those do-nothing Jedi would never change, as we saw in the Mandalorian War, and they realized corruption in the Republic was so entrenched, they decided to rebuild the Sith as a better alternative to the Republic."

"A better alternative? How is invading the Republic and forcing it to surrender better? Let me guess, they want to liberate us from the tyranny of the legally and freely elected officials? Only to replace it with their own brand of rule?" Carth's voice began to rise in pitch and volume. "They will be conquerors, plain and simple, and give us no choice or say in the matter."

"That is one way to look at it," Karath said with a shrug.

"It is the only way. You know I am right. If this has come to pass, the Republic will need all the men it can get. Revan and Malak will be very dangerous enemies."

"That is what I am talking about here, Carth. Survival. We would have lost the Mandalorian War if not for them. Their tactics and strategies are impressive. I'd hate to be on the losing side. Think about it, Carth. You have a family."

"They are the reason I reenlisted. I've got to do all I can to keep them free." Carth's tone was firm and certain. He knew he was right and was somewhat baffled by the direction of the debate. "Survival at any cost is the Sith creed, and I am not willing to pay that price just to stay alive and not respect myself for it. That goes against everything I—we—fight for, Admiral," Carth insisted forcefully. Saul remained silent, a scowl etching itself in deep, jagged crags across his face. "We fight for others, not ourselves. If the Sith are rising again, it is my duty, to the Republic _and_ my family, to stand against what Revan and Malak now represent."

"Do you even know what they represent?"

"If they are with the Sith, that is all I need to know."

"I don't know why I bothered," Saul spat hotly as he stood, the broken glass crunching under his boots. "I should have known I would find the same fool I met fifteen years ago: idealistic and naïve."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carth responded, surprised by both the tone and topic.

"Open your eyes, man. Maybe fighting isn't the answer this time."

"Negotiate with the Sith? Compromise in talks and treaties? That is insane!" Carth was genuinely confused. Could his friend and mentor be serious about sitting down with the Sith to discuss sharing governing powers? "The Sith are evil, power-hungry war-mongers. Diplomacy comes at the end of a blaster for them."

"And you are ready to do the same, based solely on your own prejudice! You've heard only rumors, Captain, and you instantly reached for your rifle."

"We are talking about the Sith here!" Carth yelled in exasperation. "I can't believe we are even having this conversation!"

"Neither can I. We are done here." He turned angrily and marched towards the door. He paused for a moment as if he wanted to say something, then simply slapped at the control panel and stormed out into the corridor.

Carth remained where he was, watching the door seal shut. He tried to sort out what had just happened, but nothing made sense. They had both taken the same oath, to uphold the Republic, to protect those who could not protect themselves; Carth considered Saul the only soldier to take this duty more to heart than he did himself. He could tell by the look in the older man's eyes that he knew what Carth had said was right, but he stubbornly held to that insane argument. Saul's whole line of reasoning was moot: A diplomatic solution with the Sith was not an option. Why Saul couldn't see that was beyond him, and he hoped to hell his friend didn't ruin a distinguished career with a foolish move.

* * *

Carth jolted awake, disoriented at first by the unfamiliar location and the equally unnerving sirens. The chill air reminded him quickly where he was: The polar training exercise. His plan to catch some shut-eye with a light nap was ruined. He checked his chrono: None of the men could have found their way back to the base already. It had only been a matter of hours since the drop off out in the blinding snow. Slowly he realized the alarms were not from the perimeter units of the base, but the noise was coming from the proximity scanners for the planet: something had breached the security shield. He jumped from his cot and rushed out into the corridor, running right into the only other man in the small complex.

"Sergeant Grenn! What the hell is going on?" Carth yelled over the blaring siren.

"Captain, sir, I can't get anyone on the horn. Communications are down. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Get out there and pick up the men. This training mission is over until we can figure out what this is about. I'm going to the radio room to see if I can get it working."

"It is working, Sir," Grenn responded quickly. "I mean the lights are on…"

"Noted," Carth said as he raced past. "Now get those men back to base and make sure the ships are fueled!" he called behind him as he ran.

Sliding into the Comm Room at a full run, Carth's first action was to kill the audible on the alarm. The strobing signal light was distraction enough as he took a seat in front of the communication panel. "Home Base Alpha, this is Polar Sev," he said into the mic as he scrambled to get the headset on. Dead air greeted him. "Home Base…do you read?" In the silence, his hands scrambled over switches, checking for power and transmission signals. They all came back green. He was talking, but no one was listening.

"Switching to emergency channel Sub-52," he called out, training overtaking the reality that he was the only one in the room. A blast of static blared through the headset. He ripped the earphones off with a string of curses, then disconnected the piece. Crackling white noise filled the room.

"Home Base…" he called again. There was a ripple in the static, faint and distant. "Diverting power, boosting signal," he said as he pressed buttons and flipped levers. Half the lights faded out on the unit.

"This is Captain Carth Onasi at Polar Sev, do you read, Home Base?"

"Carth…Carth, is that you?" The voice was muffled, the connection riddled with static.

"Copy, Home Base…Jordo?"

"Sir, yes sir!" came the enthusiastic reply. "Carth, they came out of nowhere…"

"Who? What is going on? I'm blind up here, we only have the training equipment in this base."

"The Sith, they are attacking the planet. They got through the shield somehow."

"What? Initiate protocol Red-30!"

"It happened so fast, Carth...they targeted the power grids. The shields are off line, changing codes won't do a damn thing, even if we could change them. They took out our communications array as well. All we have are these old radios and the power is going on them. More than half the ships docked in the hangars are destroyed. They knew right where to hit us. We are pinned down in the fall-out bunker. Not many of us left…"

"What about the Republic? Saul's fleet is in orbit…"

"Carth, his ship is leading the attack." Jordo's stunned tone was unmistakable even through the poor connection.

"What! Impossible!" Carth's heart was racing, his mind was spinning at the news.

"Malak sent a transmission from the_ Leviathan_. He's calling himself Darth Malak, apprentice to the Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan."

"He captured Saul's ship?!"

"No, Sir. Here, we have a copy of the transmission. It was picked up just as the first wave of the attack began. We had no time to react." There was a surge in the static, followed by an eerie calm as the recorded message began to play.

"_This is Darth Malak aboard the Leviathan. The planet below has been deemed an enemy to the new Sith Empire. By accepting this mission, you swear allegiance to Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith. Make this pathetic planet an example to the rest of the galaxy and those who would oppose us. Those who do not stand with us shall fall before us."_

Carth was stunned. That voice, so familiar, yet so different. He had met Malak once, during the war. He had been impressed by the young man. But now…his thoughts were interrupted when the message continued, but from a new commander.

"_Codes and coordinates have been transmitted. You have your orders. Strike swiftly, concentrate your attack on populated areas. Don't waste time and resources on wilderness and polar regions."_

It was Saul. Carth couldn't think for a moment.

"That's all we got, Sir. The power grid and communication towers were hit right after that. Sir?"

He looked at the chronometer: twenty past fifteen-hundred.

He would have been on the ship had he accepted the invitation. This was planned…Carth's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. The meeting the previous day, the talk of Sith justification wasn't a hypothetical debate, it was a recruitment speech. And the men he sent to the surface for shore leave—they were the ones who would not turn. Just as Carth had refused to follow. Now they all paid the price. Carth simply could not imagine ordering so many to death, and pulling the trigger to make it happen

But how did he get past the planet defenses? Carth gasped, color draining from his face. His hands were trembling as he pushed back from the radio. His heart had fallen into his belly, and the room started to spin. Time seemed suspended, frozen like the air closing in around him. He felt as if he were going to be sick. In his mind, a slow replay of Saul taking his datapad looped over and over, accompanied by the sound of shattering crystal.

Rage replaced his numb stupor. "Damn you, Saul!" he screamed into the room. He instantly got back to the controls. "Opening all channels," he growled, fidgeting with buttons and dials. "This is Carth Onasi with Telos planetary security. We are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack! The Sith are bombarding the planet with the aid of Saul Karath. I repeat…"

"Carth, what a pleasant surprise to hear your voice." Saul's mocking tone floated into the room. "Ever resourceful. I am impressed your little snow fort was able to get out a signal. Which we have now jammed, by the way."

"You used me, Saul," Carth yelled into the mic. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have. You should have taken me up on my offer, Carth. You were never too swift on the uptake. Always thinking the best of everyone, and see what that gets you? You need to look out for yourself, Carth. Survival."

"I'm coming for you, Saul, you bastard!"

"Give my regards to Morgana. Tell her I really enjoyed the whiskey."

"Go to hell!"

Static was his answer. He slammed his fist on the console.

"Captain," Jordo's voice was faint. "First reports in. They are targeting civilians, Carth. Not just the base. They are hitting the cities and urban areas."

Carth froze for a moment, Saul's final words echoing in his mind. He bolted from the room and made his way towards the hangar, praying with every step that he wasn't too late.


End file.
